


Рисуй [с] капитаном! / Paint with the captain

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brush, Fandom Kombat 2020, Photoshop, Tools, Кисти для фотошопа
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Сет кистей для фотошопа, сделанный из изображений Куроо / Brush set for Photoshop using Kuroo as a brush tipНабор кистей для фотошопа — 15 шт, 34,2 MB (ABR+TPL).Исходники 1 -по ссылке, 2 - собственные фото для текстур.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Рисуй [с] капитаном! / Paint with the captain

[Скачать набор кистей!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oyHpNde_f77QcV134mQlVGTCcxJj1Gw6/view)


End file.
